Days of Cold and Dark
by Altataria
Summary: An AU where instead of breaking Jack's staff, instead of hurting the boy, he had successfully tempted the boy over to his side. When Pitch uses his shadows to alter Jack's mind what will happen? And now their have their world why do good dreams keep coming to Jack? Have the Guardians really been defeated and left to die?
1. Temptations

Jack had just got to Antarctica trying to get away from everything. The burning heat of his guilt had pushed through him making him burn up. Ache. Scream angrily as powerful winds drove him to the coldest spot that gave him some peace. Well he hoped it would give him peace, quiet so he could think. A rare thing Jack considered. He was a leap first ask questions later kind of guy, always had been before he was Jack Frost.

He had tried to throw those damn teeth away cursing and swearing in his frustration. Something just kept stopping him from throwing it into the icy water below him. He wanted to know, who he had been? Who he was now? Why he was here and why the Man in the Moon had made him like this? He'd only ever been told his name and nothing more, nothing to even apologise for making him so alone then suddenly thrusting him into this battle he had no right to be in.

He shoved the box deep into his icy pockets a icy blue eyes just stared down at the water his mind going back to waking in darkness, waking with fear, then that light of the Moon. _Why was he the first I saw? Why am I here like this? I can't even touch someone without hearing them hate how cold I am. How can I help being so damn cold._ That anger was slowly building again as he heard that voice. That deep, rough voice that only now seemed to concerned with how he was. He couldn't bare those words, not now, not after what had happened.

The next thing he knew he stood in front of a massive statue of Ice and Darkness that spiked wildly as if it were like some porcupine. He couldn't help staring at this strange mixture of black sand and his own ice. He's never made something like this before that looked so wild, so angry, it was showing how he felt inside and it only made him more angry with himself for letting his powers control him like that, letting Pitch get to him like that.

"We don't have to be alone Jack. You never have to be alone again if you come with me." Pitch's voice was soft, almost as if he truly cared for the Frostling that stood in front of him broken and almost beaten down. "I know what it's like to be lost where no one can see you, no one's willing to touch you or even look at you as if you're nothing. I won't make you feel like that."

Jack tensed hearing those words, they sounded like something he'd wanted to hear for so long yet was deprived of it by so many. He couldn't help turning his back on Pitch something makig his want to look away. He had spent so many years alone he lost count, he was still alone now, _'He should go. We should NEVER have trusted you!'_ Bunnymund's works struck deep at this point. He was already on the verge of breaking, he couldn't take it.

"Jack, they never trusted you, never believed you were more than just some kid. Some child who played with ice and snow, however I saw so much more in you Jack." Pitch just stood by the statue of ice and shadow waiting to see what Jack would do. "Jack I can tell you about your past, I can tell you all you need to know, I watched over you in that frozen lake. I stood there watching even comforting you in those dark shadows of that murky water."

It was only now that jack turned on his heels and stared at Pitch a mixture of shock and confusion on his face. _He watched over me? He knows the past Moon never told me, I want to know who I was all that time ago._ He stepped back a bit when Pitch stepped forwards to him.

"Jack we don't have to be alone any more, I thought I was the only one...who knew what it was like to not be believed in, to have no one know you were right in front of them, to have them pass through you as if you were a ghost. Jack I know what it's like to long fr a family, for someone to just touch you without a look of disgust or a patronising smile." Pitch stepped forwards slowly Jack standing there still lost in confused thought as many questions whizzed through his mind.

Slowly he placed his hand on Jack's shoulder. The ice on the blue hoodie he wore cracked a little and melted some under the hotter hand that touched him so gently. He tensed and just stared at those yellow eyes that looked at him with understanding, not cruelty like they had done, or frustration like other's had done.

_Perfect this is just perfect! He's falling for it! _Pitch's mind cheered at himself proud of what he able to do to the broken little sprite that stood below him. This touch was more than just a touch as some of Pitch's shadow minions slipped unseen, unfelt, into the boy to help give him a little incentive. The shadows crept round Jack's body till they found a chink in his sink, a small cut that would give them access to him without having to make their own way in.

Jack didn't feel anything but the cold wind that had always been the only thing that listened to him, and that warm hand upon his shoulder, that caring feel of that hand that didn't pull away as ice reformed and even crept onto it a little. _He's...Someone's willing to touch me, to look at me like he truly understands me, not just says he does like North, or calls me a brat like Bunny._

"Jack what do you want to do? I can give you all the comfort you want, all the affection you deserved all those years ago when you first emerged. I can give you everything you always deserved, you just have to come with me, I'm not saying you have to believe me Jack, you are mature, you're an adult, you can choose your own path." Pitch's inner self smiled coldly _that's it Jack, give in to the longing for touch, for company that understands you, fall for my little theatrics._

Although Pitch thought these things his expression didn't alter, didn't waver, it just stayed calm, caring as if looking after a broken, cherished statue. He slowly pulled his hand away when jack stayed silent, just standing there looking so very confused and lost within his own thoughts. It was then he felt the Shades he'd sent into Jack find just the right point to twist his thoughts enough.

"Wait! Pitch, wait..." His voice seemed to falter as if saying something so desperately was wrong. "Please, d...don't just walk away, I've...I have had enough with people treating me like some trash." His voice went harsh for no real reason and he paused to get his words back under control before he lost it again. "I don't want to be just a tool...I.."

"Jack, you and I are alike, I know how you feel. I won't hurt you like that. I promise." _I'll just torment you till you can't be without me Frost. You'll crave only my touch, only my words of affection, only me. _"I've been broken before remember Jack. I was long before you came into this world, I'm not going to use you as a tool, we'll be a team, companions, anything you need me to be."

Jack sighed softly and those shadows inside him were making their way to just the right spots in his mind that was racing like freezing winds. It found just the right places to twist Jack's thoughts and make him want to go with Pitch more. Those words, the shadows, his loneliness. It all seemed to work together to get Pitch just what he wanted.

"Pitch, take me with you...please." He sighed softly and looked down a little. "Don't show me something like understanding then make me feel like...like I'm at rock bottom..." Jack sighed softly clinging to his staff, his mind fuzzy with so many different thought but those that worked in Pitch's favour stuck out more, the shadows working to how they had been ordered.

"Jack, I told you, I'll only do what you ask of me. You want to come with me then that's fine." Pitch smiled a calm kind smile;so very different to the cruel, proud smirk of success he had inside. "I'll be whatever you need me to be for you Jack. Just know I know how you feel and I will show you the affection you deserve."

Jack took Pitch's hand the cold instantly hitting Pitch making him tense before pulling the boy closer.

"We need to be close so I can take us home." That kind smile came to his face as he looked down running a hand down Jack's tight cheek. It was only in that moment that Pitch admired those deep eyes and couldn't wait to twist them his will.

Suddenly they were lost in a flurry of shadows and were far away from Antarctica, from their ice statue, from the Guardians that Jack felt had hurt him worse than anyone ever could.


	2. The Tainting Begins

Jack and Pitch tumbled through darkness, shadows, the cruel black sand that still sent chills of fear through his mind and body. Pitch could read all of Jack's fear. It was something so innocent yet so powerful as well. This Frost Spirit was trapped somewhere between adulthood and childhood and the fear that pulsed through him seemed to be so much stronger than a lot of the children on the earth. Pitch could long for this fear, could crave it and horde it for himself for all of time, they both had an eternity to spend together and Pitch was going to keep Jack at his side now.

The shadows that had surrounded them faded away to reveal they were back at Pitch's lair. Hiding in the dark shadows near the globe of failing lights. Jack paused and looked over the globe just staring at it for a long hard moment. He didn't know if he was feeling guilt, regret or even...was their happiness at seeing the lights fade. No it wasn't, it was just Jack being confused.

"Jack, it's alright. This is needed, don't you want to be happy? I promise I'll stay by your side but the Guardians will stop us unless they're weak. They will take you away from everything you could have with me. Jack, you can't give up on finally having someone beside you after all this time." Pitch sighed as if hurt and walked slowly his hands at his back walking slowly. "I'll give you time to adjust, do you want a guide?"

Pitch looked back at Jack just before he was fully covered in shadows. Jack looked over and round to all the vast tunnels and darkness that sat just beyond it. He felt something knot in his gut and he couldn't help tensing at the thought. A small airy laugh that could almost be taking as a sharp breath out. A Nightmare was summoned to Pitch's side instantly and he gently petted the creature's head smiling a little.

"They won't hurt you Jack. I promise you, they are mine to command and they don't disobey." Pitch's voice was sharp to the Nightmare which snorted to confirm those words. "This Nightmare will be your guide. You may call or dismiss it whenever you wish. You could give it a name too."

Pitch faded into the shadows and was gone into some other dark part of the network of caves. The Nightmare slowly walked over to Jack, it's yellow eyes glowing, the expression somehow softer than he was used to. After all every time he'd seen them they were angry, baring teeth, screeching loudly. Now it seemed gentle, calm and it snuffled at him gently when he just stared at the lights slowly fading away. Thin prickles of fear struck him as her mouth nuzzled into his hand and he jumped back some staring surprised. The fear felt like small bubbles rising stuff to the surface he wasn't sure he could face. Slowly he calmed down again when the Nightmare's expression seemed to change to concern.

"You're my guide aren't you?" Jack looked a little anxious and the Nightmare snorted gently and waved its head a little. "Well then we'll go for a wander round the tunnels then, see if we can find a room I can make my own here...I need somewhere cold in all this darkness."

While Jack and his escort wandered round the different tunnels and caverns looking through different rooms Pitch was sit in his throne room he had made. There was a large black throne in the centre of the wall opposite the door, dull candles were the only light source. The walls like every other room had dark stone and shadows crawled along it happily.

His fingers were pressed together at the tips in thought as he sat there wondering just how he could get Jack to work with him. He was thinking of ways to maybe speed up the tainting process. Something Jack needed had to be gone, he had to see the Guardians betray him.

"How can I get this to happen? Just how will I get them to say something that could break him enough for that to happen?" Pitch now stood pacing his room lost in thought as one of his Nightmares returned to him whinnying frantically. "Just perfect. They are coming here? Did they wonder where their little imp got to?" He smirked cruelly. "When I give you this signal..." He rolled his wrist in his other hand. "...I want you to go get Frost...Bring him to where I am by any means..."

The Nightmare snorted and nodded a little before pawing the ground and standing by Pitch as he left his dark home into the dark world of the cloudy, fearful night above. He smiled as he walked out to the lake he had seen Jack come out of and fell into all those centuries ago. He paused a moment as he just stood there and could see North's sleigh coming through the sky but fell to the ground hitting it hard shaking it wildly and the passengers inside.

"Oh dear North.." Pitch commented at the Reindeer broke away from the now dull looking, battered sleigh. "What happened to you all? Although I am so happy to see you all in such a weak state." Pitch laughed as they all clambered out the sleigh.

North was hobbling along using his sword to keep him standing, Toothina couldn't fly and her brilliant feathers were duller by a lot and her beautiful eyes were also a lot duller. Bunny well he looked like an adorable pet, his fur was closer to a dark grey that the deep blue it had been and the tattoo-like markings on him were fading.

"Oh you all look absolutely awful. It's great to see you this way." That cruel smirk came to his face as he looked over at the weak, pathetic excuses for Guardians.

It was at this moment he sent his signal to the the Nightmare who immediately slipped into the hole unnoticed. It rushed to find Jack finding him and the Nightmare guide peering into different rooms a small tail of ice behind them.

The Nightmare snorted and tugged at Jack's hoodie not trying to rip it but trying to get jack to come with it. It scraped its hoof on the ground and snorted before throwing it's head and running off. Jack quickly rode the winds of the cave ways on his staff a little more roughly than flying through normal air. The Nightmare slowed at the entrance to the massive cavern and guided Jack up the dark hole as directed by Pitch earlier. The Nightmare whinnied softly in the hole to say Jack was there.

"So Guardians what are you here for?" Pitch asked tilting his head and drumming his fingers together his voice that same strange sound like a dark song.

"We are here to defeat you Pitch!" North exclaimed pointing one sword to him before dropping the tip to the ground.

"We're here to take you on you damn dingo!" Bunnymund said sounding still so confident in such a small form.

"I want my fairies back Pitch!" Tooth snapped angrily her fist clenching and her feathers ruffling some.

"Is that all? That's what you wanted to do? Well then I guess we should get this over and done with shouldn't..." Pitch was suddenly interrupted with a loud sound of cracking ice and a heavy gust of wind bringing Jack out of the hole to glare at the three Guardians.

"What about me?! You just wanted to get rid of him! You weren't here to help me! To see me! You forgot about me didn't you! All of you!" Jack was furious, more angry than he'd ever felt in years. "Did you just completely forget about me? Or was it that I was such an inconvenience to all of you that you thought it was better to just forget about some KID?!" Jack aimed his staff at the three Guardians, his eyes full of rage and hate and tears.

"It's alright Jack. I told you they would never accept you, didn't I? They are far to cruel, but I think killing them would be far too easy. They pose no threat to us." Pitch almost seemed to purr those last words as they escaped his body.

The weakened Guardians looked shocked to see Jack, to hear him so angry like that. They had expected him to be somewhere in the area, this was his original home, where he was born as Jack Frost, but they didn't expect him to be with Pitch. They just stared in stunned silence as those angry eyes of a hurt and lonely Frost Spirit threatened to freeze them.

"Jack stop making yourself like this. Calm down Jack, we can deal with them easily now. Remember I won't ever hurt you." Pitch placed his hands on Jack's shoulders and the heat of his hands seemed to melt the frozen anger in Jack.

"Let him go! What have you done to Jack Pitch?! What on God's given Earth have you done?!" Bunny seemed a mixture of angry and hurt seeing jack like this.

"Jack, what is wrong? Why you with Pitch again?" North looked weary, elderly, nothing like Jack had seen him before.

"Pitch knows how I've felt all this time! He didn't disregard me as a Naughty child, or a Show Pony! He...he knows what it's like to have no one...for centuries, not just a day!" Jack's eyes were cruel and cold at Bunnymund and North.

"Jack calm down, it's alright. I told you they can't do anything now. They are too weak to do whatever they wanted to do." Jack lowered his staff, as he listened to Pitch, and his shoulders seemed to sag; eyes teary with anger and heartache. "I'm here Jack, whatever you need me to be I'll be it. What do you want me to do with them?" Pitch waved his head towards the weak Guardians still in shock and horror.

"Like I care, you said not t'kill them. Just do whatever you want." Jack sighed heavily as one of the Nightmares came out and nuzzled him making him tense with fear for a moment and sighed rubbing it's head with his hand.

"Go back to your Toy Shop North! You can't fight me and you know it all too well." Pitch sighed heavily out of frustration. "Unless I need to give an incentive." The Nightmares hiding in his shadow came up snorting and huffing angrily panicking Tooth.

The Nightmares whinnied and gave out that strange, horrible scream blocking off the hole that Jack and Pitch walked back over to. Pitch had a hand on Jack's back, gently supporting him, showing the broken Spirit he was there. All the Guardians could do was to watch as the pair left together going down into that dark hole that led to Pitch's dark home. The three slowly backed away their hearts sinking, heavy on their chest, slowly headed to the slay where the Reindeer had returned snuffing and stomping the ground agitated at the equine shadows.

Pitch rubbed Jack's back as they walked over to the globe of lights that were now fading faster than ever. A light that symbolised Jack, still half way between childhood and adulthood when frozen and reborn, flickered and flashed before dimming and had disappeared when his hand went over it. He wanted someone to have known he was gone, one of them to have even cared that he had left, that he had left them, he wanted them to worry that he hadn't returned. The fear of being alone and anger at those who would happily leave him like that bubbled up inside and the Nightmare nuzzled his back, his arm and pushed her snout into his hand.

"Jack calm down." Pitch felt that fear bubble. _Perfect, the shadows have so much more room to work now. That was an unexpected gift. Just what I had been looking for._ "I'm right here Jack, you aren't alone and you never have to be." Pitch came over slowly watching Jack pull his hand away from the Globe.

Slowly he embraced the broken Spirit from behind. He seemed almost numb as he stood thee, his bubbles of fear now not shown on his face, or in his actions, he just stood staring as the lights vanished. He would have felt bad watching those lights fade but his anger was just too much, he was broken down by a mixture of shadows, Pitch's words and the Guardians he had trusted so well.

Jack felt that pair of hot arms wrap around him and just hold him, nothing more, he was just support, someone caring who was there for him at his lowest point. Jack completely broke down, he fell apart in those warm arms. He turned round and clung to Pitch tightly, he was shaking, he needed to let out the hurt, the anger, the feel of loss.

"Why did they just forget me like that?! I thought..." Jack was crying cold tears into Pitch's cloak making him tense a little.

"You thought they cared? Was that what you were about to say?" Pitch sighed softly but his theatrics seemed to be working well for himself. He was getting Jack onto his side, even enough to have him hold him like this. "I told you they wouldn't accept you, I warned Jack."

Jack stayed there tightly holding onto this warm towering form. He couldn't help wanting to keep that support close to him. He didn't know what to think any more, he just enjoyed the feeling of someone holding him.

"Have you found a room you want yet? I think you should have some time to yourself." Pitch just held Jack close as he spoke; this way he could keep his normal, cold expression.

"No, Pitch...please. Let me spend some time with you." Jack clung to Pitch's arms tightly a worried look on his face; scared he'd be all alone again.

A soft sigh escaped Pitch's mouth before nodding slowly and patting Jack's shoulder. Jack smiled some and the Nightmare he had been given faded off into the shadows with a soft whinny. Pitch slowly moved through the cavern's tunnels till he came to a door hidden by darkness and shadows that Jack wouldn't have even seen even if he'd been standing right next to it.

The door looked old and opened slowly with a long squeak. The room inside was dark, quiet, a place to get away from reminders of the Guardians burnt out light. He had made this room long ago and had forgotten it till he was trapped back down in his den of fear. There was a pair of soft chairs next to a table where a chess-set lay in the middle of a game with no apparent opponent. There was a fireplace intricately carved with Nightmares along the sides where a small fire was burning, the only one Jack had found so far that actually had fire in it.

"Jack feel free to sit. I come here when I need to just think, somewhere quiet away from the reminder of where I have been trapped for so long. Feel free to tell me what your thinking. I'm here to listen Jack." Pitch nodded to him before sitting down in one of the chairs his golden eyes focused on the flickering fire.

"I don't want to sound like i'm whining." He replied as he sat down looking away from Pitch. "I don't want to sound like a bratty kid." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he thought back to times he tried to tell the Guardians what he was going through but was just ignored.

"Jack, I want to listen to what's on your mind. I told you before, you're an adult not a child. I can't force you to tell me but keeping pain locked up makes you do foolish things later on." At these words Jack looked over to Pitch who seemed focused intensely on the small fire.

"I just...I thought they would worry about me, I thought they would care. Tooth seemed concerned when I.." He sighed and pulled out the box with his memories in it. "They seemed like they wanted to help me get my memories back but now what's the point.." He placed the box on the table by the chess-set looking over at the fire. "I've spent years trying to get someone to see me as me and not just some brat, some kid, or child or..." He was slowly getting angry and Pitch's hand slowly went over to Jack gently rubbing his shoulder.

"I can tell you your past. I was there when you were human and when you were born as Jack Frost." Pitch nodded looking now to Jack with those burning golden eyes that seemed to shine brilliantly in the dark.

Jack sighed softly thinking. His mind was muzzy with a range of emotions, the shadows pulling the darker ones to the surface, as he tried to think. The silence hung on the air as Pitch slowly pulled his hand away and looked back at the fire.

"The reason you are like this is because of the Man in the Moon. He saw that you had a family, a little sister, a loving mother. Where your father was I don't know but I never saw him when I came to watch you. I found you through terrifying nightmares that had you rocking and shaking in your sleep. Each one was about your family being taken away from you, being left alone, having no one to care for you." Jack looked over at Pitch his eyes widened a little as his memories seemed to slowly unravel in his mind remembering those horrible nightmares he even had now; unable to see face just knowing he'd lost something special. "The Man in the Moon could see I was so focused on you, he decided to stop me from having someone so special. He could talk to other Spirits at the time and asked them to weaken the lake you and your little sister went skating on the night before. He didn't expect your sister to go on but it seemed to work in his favour. He took you away from your family, from your life as a human, from your loving mother and caring friends. He stole you from it all and only when he was guilty did he make you like this. He made you so much more alone than I ever thought possible but in the process he made you feel like he was someone important, didn't he?" Pitch now looked over at Jack waiting for the answer to this strange question.

"He was the first being to talk to me. He told me my name, but...he hasn't spoken to me in centuries." Jack clung to his staff keeping himself cool in that warming room.

"Has anyone shown you how good someone's touch can feel Jack?" Pitch looked over that false care on his expression.

"No, I mean I had North hug me the odd time but...I rarely touch anyone. I'd end up freezing them."

"I asked if anyone showed you how good touch could feel, not if you touched others." Pitch emphasised the you making it important. "Come here, don't worry about your frost, or creating it on me, just go with whatever you like."

Jack hesitated a moment before slowly standing and walking over to Pitch standing just to the side. Slowly Pitch placed a hand on Jack's, small swirls of frost building on the underside of Pitch's hand making him tense a little. This instantly made Jack pull his hand as he exclaimed an appology but Pitch took the hand tightly letting the small amount of ice melt of his warm body. He pulled Jack's hand back and put it down on the arm of his chair smiling.

"Leave it there. It's alright Jack. Your ice won't hurt me, I promise." He smiled kindly and slowly his hand moved further up Jack's arm rubbing it gently as it reached his shoulder.

Jack moved closer closing his eyes as he enjoyed the feeling of that hand against him, feeling it through his hoodie as it slowly slipped up past his neck and cupped his cheek. Jack stood still, almost tense, as he felt the hand there. He worried that the hand would move, scared that the comfort he was now feeling would be gone in an instant. _There that's it Frost. Come to enjoy my touch and my touch alone. I'll show you a world of darkness you'll long to stay in Frost. You'll never want to see those Guardians happy again._

"P...Pitch what a..are you doing?" Jack was tense, nervous, anxious even as his thoughts slowly faded away from the Guardians and the pain he had been feeling to this warm touch that he wanted to keep hold of.

"I'm showing you how good it feels to have someone touch you Jack." He gently stroked his thumb over Jack's cheek in a steady, comforting rhythm that made Jack close his eyes and lean into the hand.

Pitch slowly placed his other hand against Jack's waist before slowly pulling the boy closer making him lean forwards into a hot embrace that made some of the ice melt on his hoodie. Jack tensed feeling the heat around him as his hands pressed against the chair holding himself up. The hand that had been on his cheek had moved round to behind his neck and into his hair holding him gently. Jack closed his eyes and slowly moved closer to Pitch before feeling him gently lifted onto the older male's lap.

Something in Pitch struck his memories. Times happier before he became this dark version of himself. Someone happy to sit in his lap, to listen to stories with him. The memories were pushed back into his darkest corners of his mind before the memory could become anything more. He held Jack close as he tensed and seemed nervous shifting as if to try and get away.

"It's alright Jack. Just hold onto me if you want, don't fight what you want." Pitch smiled running his finger's through Jack's hair keeping his hand on Jack's back to keep him close.

Jack just stayed still before he placed his staff against the chair, his arms slowly wrapping around Pitch's shoulders holding him tightly as he buried his face into the bend between Pitch's neck and shoulder. Pitch slowly rubbed his expression almost straight now that Jack couldn't see it. His fingers played gently with Jack's hair to comfort him as he felt Jack clinging to him, some cold tears falling onto his skin making him tense some at the feeling.

"Sorry..." Jack muttered into Pitch's shoulder the cold somehow feeling so good against Pitch's skin.

"Jack it's alright." Pitch smiled slowly and sighed. "Look at me Jack."

"W...why?" Jack muttered back slowly lifting his head a little.

"Just look at me, would you?" Pitch sighed and looked down with those golden eyes as Jack slowly looked up.

He got locked in the gaze of those golden eyes before feeling the hand against his cheek wiping away the tears on the side of his face. The expression on Pitch's face seemed to cosfuse Jack but kept him looking at the same time. Slowly Pitch leaned forwards and kissed the trail where Jack's tears had been falling. Jack just tensed, not used to something so close, so personal, and almost intimate.

"Want me to show you just how wonderful touch can be?" Pitch's voice had a strange dark purr to it as he held Jack close. "It feels really good. I can guess you will have had some experience as a human, you seemed plenty old enough."

Jack just sat there still, confused as to what was happening yet enjoying it at the same time. Something made him want to keep going, to want more, to take it further; the shadows doing their work to make his mind darker ever so slowly. The lips slowly trailed down to his neck grazing the skin there as jack tipped his head back enjoying each moment his hands tensing and holding Pitch's shoulders tightly. His mind was becoming lost in the sensations being produced by his body from all the touching.

The hand on his cheek had slowly been sliding down across his body, further and further till it reached the edge of his hoodie. That hot hand pulled the frozen hoodie up some allowing his hand entrance to the skin beneath. Each touch set Jack's skin and mind on fire. He was getting lost in everything that was happening, wanting to feel more, wanting to have more. Slowly the hand crept up to the small nipples and it teased and pinched one gently making Jack groan softly. Something new to Jack and it made him tense and pull back.

"Stop! P..Pitch stop!" He called out trying to pull away but the hand on his back stopping him. "Pitch let me go!" He forced himself free from that grasp and glared at Pitch as if he'd done something cruel.

"I'm sorry Jack. Did I do something you didn't like? It sounded like you'd been enjoying yourself..." Pitch's words were a slight tease but still heavy with false worry. _Damn it all that hard work. It's a step I guess. I can't push too far. _

"No...I.." Jack sighed and grabbed his staff as he headed for the door the ice forming back over his clothes. "I need some air.." He muttered it heading out the room and letting the cave winds carry him to the outside world and over to his lake.

"Why...why did that f...feel so good?" He muttered to himself as he landed and touched the ice with his staff making those swirled patterns with the ice. "What is it th..that made me want more? Am I that desperate for touch?" He sighed and curled up holding his staff close.

The Nightmare that Pitch had given to Jack as a guide came over huffing lightly and whinnied softly nuzzling him. It pressed it's head against his hand feeling the ice dance around its face before laying next to him.

"I wonder what Pitch is really like, am I seeing the real him...or is it just some cruel act..." Jack thought aloud as he just sat there as if waiting for the Nightmare to answer. "What do you think?" He looked down at the black sand-horse who just snorted gently and nuzzled his hand. "I'll take that as you saying it's the real him." He laughed softly but just looked at the patterns his staff had made on the ice lost in thought.


	3. The First Move

Jack ended up falling asleep on the Nightmare by the lake. Ice spread across the ground where he lay sleeping. The thick snow on the ground still had traces of when the Guardians had been there. They locked Jack in a horrible dream where he was all alone again, watching everyone ignore him, forget him and see him as nothing. He couldn't stand the thought of being forgotten by the only beings that could see him and it seemed to tear him apart.

He rolled and called out in the painful grip of the Nightmare. He wanted to wake, to get back to the warmth of someone holding him and comforting him. It drew him back to what Pitch had told him about his past, the little box of teeth in his pocket now fading and turning to dust in his pocket.

Pitch sighed softly as he came out into the moonlight seeing Jack sleeping there wrecked by a horrible Nightmare that fed Pitch so very well. Pitch walked over and lifted Jack out of the snow waking the Nightmare who stood and nuzzled Pitch on the arm.

"You certainly like him don't you. Has he chosen a room for himself yet?" The Nightmare threw it's head in a nod as a response and Pitch laughed softly. "Well you;re already making yourself at home I see.." Pitch whisked him off into the darkness and took him to the room where Jack had iced some leaving him on the bed. "Enjoy the Nightmare Jack..." He muttered softly before sitting in a nearby chair watching the male shaking and calling out in his sleep.

Pitch waited letting the fear wrack through Jack's body, for the fear to completely take over him, he waited to hear the frost spirit to call out his name. When Jack finally called out the other's name the Nightmare King slowly walked over to Jack and gently stroked his hair. He held the chilling hand like a mother would for a child.

"I'm here Jack...I'm here for you..." He held Jack gently and smiled seeing the other move closer to him to continue the support. "I'll always be here Jack."

Jack was shaking still wrecked by the nightmare and woke up from I screaming and shaking in pure fear. Pitch took a moment to feed off that pure fear that tasted so sweet then held the boy from behind closing his eyes. Jack sat there shaking, breathless, panicked and tensed as he felt something holding him. He hadn't realised Pitch had been watching him sleep, he was still terrified by his dream and still felt like he was locked in the nightmare.

"Jack calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I won't forget you either." Pitch's words were gently and kind. "I promise you I'll never forget you."

Jack turned to Pitch shaking and on the verge of tears. He held tightly onto Pitch and buried his face into Pitch's chest. Pitch just smiled and gently placed a hand in the boy's hair. His other hand went to Jack's back and rubbed it gently. The small frost spirit just clung onto the male supporting him as if he were going to leave.

"Steady Jack. I won't leave you. I promised to be with you didn't I?" Jack nodded but still clung to the other tightly. "I'm always going to remember you and be by your side. I could see into your Nightmare Jack. It was so horrible, but you never have to face that with me. No one will ever forget you."

Dark veins began to be exposed on Jack's neck where the shadows were tainting him successfully. Pitch smirked slightly when he saw it knowing he could only get further into the darkness now. Jack looked up at Pitch and clung to the male's warm arms a light blush on his face.

"Pitch, thank you. I...I appreciate it." Jack slowly let Pitch's arms go suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "Eh...yeah. Y..You were there in the dream...comforting me." He sat there looking down at his hands embarrassed.

"I will always be here Jack." Pitch's words sounded so honest to Jack that they surprised him. "I'll never forget you, never abandon you, never brush you off as annoying or a child. In all honesty Jack I like you as the carefree, fun Sprite you are."

Pitch smiled kindly down to Jack who seemed to gulp the information down before looking away from the dark male. Shadows had begun to approach Jack showing the darkness was starting to take him further making Pitch almost purr with excitement. Pitch smiled to Jack who looked away embarrassed before smiling happily.

Pitch gently ran a hand over Jack's arm smiling to him gently. Jack looked at the hot hand against his arm and back up at those golden eyes. The shadows had started to alter his thoughts, slowly changing them to be more positive about Pitch. They slowly worked their way into the darkest parts of his mind and building on them.

That warm hand slowly trailed back up and cupped Jack's cheek. Slowly he moved forwards and Jack tensed staring at him before moving away and standing quickly. Jack felt strangely uncomfortable and seemed anxious when Pitch got closer again.

"Pitch what are you doing?" Jack looked back at him a little confused and unsure.

"You really aren't used to people showing you they care, are you? Jack I'm trying to show you how nice it can be to have someone to care. I'm not doing anything you don't deserve." Pitch sighed softly and held his hands behind his back. "I'm trying to show you how nice it is for someone to touch you. That's all."

Jack stood there watching Pitch with apprehension as he stood there his staff in hand not too sure when he'd picked it up or where from. It had become a natural habit for him to just grab it when he saw it like it was a third leg. He leaned against his icy staff and watched the strange male talk his hands moving some and swaying as he spoke. There was a strange interest that lured Jack into Pitch more. He wanted that warm touch against his skin. The tender and gentle affection he'd not had for a long time.

"Jack do you fear getting close to someone?" Pitch's tone almost sounded worried as he stood back not wanting to push his limits just yet; oh no he was planing to leave that till later. "Have you not had someone touch you in so long that you actually worry about anyone touching you?"

"No! O...Of course not!" Jack's words only sounded half honest as he spoke. "I don't fear it at all!"

"All those years of solitude with only negative encounters must have hit you harder than I expected." Pitch reached out planning to gently cup Jack's cheek again but paused just watching Jack's reaction. "It's done worse to you than to me."

Jack backed up from the hand before something made him want to go closer. That hand slowly moved forwards once more and this time Jack stepped closer to meet it. That warmth comforted him, gave him something he could tangibly grasp unlike all those centuries that had come before. He leaned into that warm hand Pitch felt something strange strike within him to see the young Spirit drawn to him.

There was a strange emotion that he felt deep down, something he hadn't felt in a long time and had long forgotten within the darkness in his head. He couldn't name this strange emotion that seemed to cut him deep.

His other hand slowly came round to hold Jack at his back gently. It supported him gently and slowly pulled him closer to that warmth. Jack slowly melted into it, losing himself in the strange addiction he was beginning to get. He was getting addicted to the warmth of Pitch's touch and kept wanting more and more of it. The warmth moved from his cheek into his hair and softly rubbed his head playing with some of the strands.

"You know Jack, you've missed out on a lot you could have been doing. Alone for so long, no one even touching you, or talking to you as an equal. That's going to change though Jack. I want you to be by my side, to make the world see you, make those Guardians regret ever hurting you like they have." Pitch just looked at the flick of hair he was playing with as he spoke.

"They haven't hurt me though!" Jack's tone sounded all too honest as he looked Pitch in the eyes that seemed so lost in thought.

"Haven't they Jack?" Pitch looked down to those deep sapphires and sighed softly almost as if he had been hurt by those words. "How long did you spend alone? How many times did you try to get them to pay attention to you? Don't tell me the blizzard you did all those years ago on Easter was for nothing. They might not have hurt you physically but they still hurt you."

Pitch smiled to Jack and sighed softly. He slowly leaned down and kissed the boy's forehead not really knowing what he was doing. In that moment he almost regretted it feeling the boy begin to pull away again as if the touch would kill him. Something strange in the moment Pitch regretted his motion that made him think it wasn't so bad.

There was a strange coldness against his lips that moved slowly, nervously, as if asking to keep going. Pitch opened his eyes, which he hadn't even realised he'd closed, and saw a pair of closed eyes. His lips were on Jack's and Jack was floating a little in the air to be able to kiss him. Those cold lips emphasised the strange feeling that bubbled deep within Pitch's core.

Pitch's hands slowly held the boy closer deepening the kiss, making something more special than Pitch thought he could ever have, something he'd long forgotten he wanted. The moment Jack pulled back something pulled within Pitch's emotions that made him want their kiss to last longer. He let Jack go slowly and sighed softly before seeing jack still holding onto him.

"So you've finally enjoyed basic human touch." Pitch laughed lightly making Jack look away a little embarrassed. Pitch grabbed the boy's chin and pulled it so they were eye to eye again. "I enjoyed it just as much. You still seemed nervous, worried to push it any further."

Jack stayed silent and just looked away some not sure how to talk. There was a soft silence where Pitch waited for an answer that Jack didn't know how to give before the darker figure sighed softly backing away. As he turned to fade into the shadows something cold grabbed his arm.

"I wish you'd make up your mind Jack. Do you want me around or not? Do you want me to hold you or do you want to keep as much space between us as possible?" Pitch's words had slight irritation on them as he spoke.

"I w...want to be around you, b...but I don't know in what way...s..sorry for...the kiss...I didn't know what I was doing..."

"Jack you don't need to be sorry. It was great, you were really good." He smiled down to Jack holding Jack close. "If you feel like doing that again, I'd be happy to oblige."

Jack blushed brightly and bit his lip looking away from the taller male. Pitch smiled softly and loosened his grip on the other. He loved how innocent the other looked, how sweet he seemed to be clinging to his dark form. Black and white seemed to match so well together and seeing the small pale figure against his dark seemed to only emphasise the point. He ran his hot hands through Jack's cold, white hair and smiled some.

A Nightmare came running into the room whinnying and snorting some. It grunted and stomped the ground as it spoke to Pitch. Pitch let Jack go and turned to face the Nightmare nodding at what it told him before turning to Jack.

"It seems I must take my leave for a while. Feel free to do whatever you want while you're here." Pitch faded into shadows and left the Nightmare behind with Jack.

Jack sighed softly and rubbed the back of his head a little. He sighed softly and looked over at the Nightmare who came over and nuzzled him gently. It was the same Nightmare that had been sleeping with him outside. He smiled and gently stroked the Nightmare's forehead watching ice swirl across it's forehead. He sighed and pulled away as the Nightmare lightly nuzzled him.

"What was that all about?" Jack began to speak his thoughts aloud as if the Nightmare could answer him. "What work has he got to do? And why did I..." Jack's pale cheeks turned pink as a blue spread across his face. "He was a great kisser..."

The Nightmare whinnied softly and let out a light grunt at the boy speaking to himself which startled Jack out of his thoughts. He found his hand touching his lips that still felt hot from Pitch's own being against them. The thought made his heart flutter in his chest and he couldn't help swallowing something, anything, even if it was only air.

He shook his head as if trying to fight the feelings that were bubbling, feelings that he didn't understand, didn't know he could have, before nodding to the Nightmare. He smiled as it came and pushed its head under his arm and snorted warmth against him. He was beginning to find the warm very comforting where he just found it a nuisance before. He closed his eyes enjoying the warmth for a moment before hearing a rumbling from his stomach. He rarely ate food and only did when his stomach made such a noise.

He found his way slowly to the kitchen being able to see better in the dark. _My eyes must be getting used to all this._ Was his thoughts when really the shadows had almost finished their work. More shadows around the Lair were being dawn to Jack but he didn't notice, he didn't recall why he'd feared them before, why he hated them before, there was just a comfort to the darkness now.

Once he'd found something easy to eat, which was difficult seeing as their wasn't many snacks, Jack found his way back to that room with the unfinished chess game. Some of the pieces were now in new places but Jack couldn't remember where they had been before. He slipped into the large chair he's been in before and sank down into the soft feeling. The dull flames of the fireplace still flickered and swayed at the changing air and Jack sat there watching it sway and roll.

"Wasn't the fire duller before?" He muttered to himself strangely sleepy now he was in such a quiet and dark room. It was brighter than many of the other rooms he'd been in but something about this one was so much more peaceful and quiet.

He drifted off to sleep once again and found himself lost in a dream. He and a young girl were playing together. He'd said to go ice-skating on the lake. He wanted to stop himself and the little girl but before he knew it the two of them were on the lake. The only pair of skates were on the girl and she looked terrified. _My memories... _Jack's dream self almost whispered. The ice cracked and began to break below the girl and himself. He took it slow, not knowing what he was saying, he slowly got his staff and got her to move leaping to pull her with it. _That's why this is so special. _Suddenly he found himself falling under the ice, he called out for Pitch as best he could lost in the darkness but the water seemed to take his voice.

He woke screaming, gasping for air, finding a hand in his hair, a hand at his back. Someone was cradling him, comforting him as the throngs of the dream still racked his shattered mind for a few more moments before that dark voice he'd called for whispered into his ear. He was being cradled on Pitch's lap his hair gently being stroked.

"Jack I'm here...I'm right here. Sorry I had to go, did my leaving do this? Bring up such pain." Pitch sounded so worried about his little Frostling and he slowly pulled back to face the shaken spirit.

"N..No it...it was a memory. The one you told me about. Me and my sister out on...on that lake..." He looked down at his hands shaking, the staff left on the chair; he almost felt naked without it.

Jack looked up at the other's golden eyes and stared a moment before his eyes were drawn to those lips. He stared at them, just watching them for a few moments, seeing them move but not too sure what they were saying.

"Is there something on my chin Jack?" Pitch tilted Jack's chin up using the hand that had been in his hair smiling. "My eyes are up here..." He smiled and laughed. _I just laughed? When do I laugh other than menacingly._ Pitch's inner voice questioned himself but his outside showed nothing.

"Ah...I'm sorry. There's nothing there...I..I didn't realise I was staring.." He muttered softly looking away that light blush tingeing his cheeks.

Pitch held Jack's chin up and lowered his lips down to the smaller boy's feeling that wonderful cold against him again. This time Jack melted into that heat, melted into the hot lips against his own and kissed back his arms going to wrap around Pitch's shoulders. A hot hand moved from his chin to his hair grabbing it in a fist making Jack unexpectedly groan at the pain.

_Did he just enjoy that? _Pitch's inner self was going to enjoy this. He heard that groan so clearly. He tugged at the hair lightly causing another groan to leave Jack's lips. The groans only egged Pitch on more making him want to go further, have more fun with this little spirit. He pulled the other's head back with his hair and kissed roughly along his neck eliciting more moans from the spirit.

He kissed down slowly along the cold skin leaving small pools of warmth. Pitch smiled some and slowly slipped his hand under Jack's hoodie wondering if the boy would stop him again. His hand slowly slipped up the cold skin smirking as he pressed the little bud of Jack's nipple making Jack gasp loudly panting softly. Jack tensed nervous and went to tell him to stop before Pitch pulled up his frosted hoodie licking the bud.

Happy groans left the spirit's lips as he tipped his head back making them even louder. He pulled the frosted hoodie over Jack's head and quickly caught the skin of Jack's chest in his lips several times. He bit roughly on the skin causing dark bite marks on the pale skin. His hands slowly travelled from by the boy's ribs down to his hips.

Jack was losing himself in the pleasure of that strange roughness. He didn't understand why he liked it but something made him want more. He clung to Pitch's shoulders accidentally spreading ice across them again making him tense nervously. When the dark male holding him didn't push him off Jack smiled; the only thing that happened was a slight hiss that escaped the males lips as the ice melted over him.

"You can take this very well, have you ever done anything like this?" Pitch smirked against Jack's skin and licked at the pink bud on Jack's chest.

"I...I haven't.." A bright blush hung on Jack's cheeks staining them off their usual colour. "N...Not with another g...guy.."

"Oh so you have with women?" Pitch looked up at the other smirking that cruel smirk. _I wonder if I'm his first?_

"O...Of course I have!" Jack's words didn't sound too true and Pitch could tell the boy was lying.

"Jack, don't lie to me." Pitch's words sounded cold as dark shadows crept around Jack's legs and wrists binding his wrists together and shifting Jack to be straddling Pitch.

Each of those pain ankles got pinned down to the chair and Pitch smirked seeing those black shadows creeping over the boy's body. The male's hair seemed to be getting darker at the roots too and those black veins screamed to be touched. Pitch obliged and another soft groan was whispered out of Jack's lips as he sat there staring at Pitch.

Pitch slipped out of his long coat revealing his silvery skin that was well muscular like Jack. He left it to flop on the chair however it liked before it faded into the shadows. Those warm hands returned to touching the boy's pale skin admiring how white looked so good with black once more.

"Jack I want to make you mine. I want to show you how good my touch can be, it would only be for you and you would only let me do it." Jack stared down at Pitch confused and a little shocked by what was just said.

Pitch merely stared at that pale skin and ran his hands all over it as he felt frost building on his shoulders again from those cold hands. He smirked and his hand slowly lowered down and rubbed over the bulge that had formed in Jack's rough, tanned fur trousers. A happy moan left Jack's lips. He hadn't realised how hard he'd gotten from all those hot touches and it only made him want more feeling that.

Suddenly the pair were consumed by shadows that took them to somewhere Jack didn't recognise. He felt himself laying on a bed with Pitch over him. He felt shadows on his wrists and his ankles holding him down to the bed.

"Do you want me Jack? Because your body sure seems to want me looking at that bulge in your pants." Pitch smirked but it wasn't so cold now, it was more playful and flirtatious. "I know I want to taste it."

Jack blushed heavily as he felt his pants pulled down and his length sprung free. Pitch smirked more and held back a little laugh surprised just how hard the boy was. He leaned down and licked slowly along the the underside of it making it twitch and Jack gasped loudly. Pitch's hot mouth felt so good to Jack and he couldn't help tilting his head back and arch his body some. The dark shadows coiled around Jack and Pitch placed his mouth over the tip of the hard length.

More soft moans left Jack's mouth as Pitch slowly began to bob his head up and down the length sucking on the tip when he was there. Jack tried to pulled the shadows off him to no success and more shadows only seemed to coil around him wanting to have contact with his pale skin. Pitch sucked hard on Jack's tip again and again making him moan out happily. The frost spirit started the thrust his hips up some groaning happily as the warmth slipped up and down along his length.

"P..Pitch s...stop it feels weird!" Jack groaned out shaking some.

Pitch kept going and felt the length pulse and twitch. He began to deep throat the length hearing the moans from the boy only get louder and more frequent till he thrust up and released into Pitch's mouth. The dark male wrapped his lips tightly around the small length and swallowed every drop smiling as he sat up and licked his lips.

"You taste amazing." The smirk on his lips was almost cruel now as he released Jack from the shadow's grip.

Jack's body slumped onto the bed as he lay there panting heavily slowly coming back from his pleasure high. Pitch lay beside Jack and smiled running his finger over the many bites over the pale skin. Jack looked at Pitch before quickly rolling over his back to Pitch. Pitch smiled and shifted closer to Jack holding him close.

"Th...that was good.." Was all Jack could manage as he lay there closing his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Yes it was.." Pitch muttered smiling as he rubbed his hand along Jack's stomach closing his eyes and drifting off into a calm sleep.


	4. Start of a New World

Pitch and Jack spent many nights like this, laying together with Pitch pleasing Jack to the point where he couldn't take it any more. Pitch didn't mind being like this. Watching the darkness take over Jack further and further the more Jack wanted to be around Pitch.

Every day Jack let the darkness take him further and further without realising. His hair was turning almost fully black however the ends of his hair seemed determined to stay white. His left eye slowly stained the yellow that stained Pitch's eyes and darkness darkened his skin around his eyes. The clothes he wore seemed to be darker and shadows spread across his hoodie as if holding him in a dark embrace. His smiles now seemed much darker as well, he found fun in tormenting the Nightmares making them panic over his frost.

In the time that Jack and Pitch had come so close the world outside had changed vastly. Children didn't have dreams, there was no wonder, no happy memories, no hope in this new world. The only thing that was there were Nightmares and Fear. Jack could feel all the fear throughout the world and it fed him a strange power he now lusted for. Jack tended to stay down in Pitch's lair having being told he couldn't leave yet. However he was always being told he would get a treat and take his first steps out onto their new world once Pitch felt like the world need his influence to increase the fear.

"Jack, I believe you and I should go out into our world. It's time the world finally saw you." Pitch had been thinking about it for a while and even whispered names into children's Nightmares.

It had been months since Jack had travelled the world. Sometimes he would sneak out the lair he now called home and caused the odd blizzard in Russia or Greenland but he rarely stayed out long. It felt strange for him to be away from Pitch, there was always something that made him want to be at Pitch's side.

"Really? We go out tonight then?" Jack smiled happily. "You and me!"

"Yes, we get to take the first step into our world together." Pitch let a crooked smirk spread across his face. "Tonight we will spread your name to the farthest corners of the globe."

This was what Jack had been waiting for, for a long time. He wanted to go out with Pitch and spread his name across the world. He wanted to stand by Pitch's side and be someone Pitch was proud of. He'd been taught how to use some of the shadows to make his staff and ice stronger. He had been teaching himself how to make himself stronger and more useful to Pitch.

The pair were sat in the room with the chess-set. Jack was playing with one of the pieces practising making his Ice and Shadows grow on whatever he wanted. He turned the king into a tower with spikes of ice and shadow. Pitch had been reading a book he often read over and over enjoying the sad ending. Pitch smiled at the creation Jack had made but sighed softly.

"Please return the king to how it was before." Pitch smirked to him and sighed. "It's part of an important game I've been playing for a long time. Right now I'm winning and I'd like to keep it that way."

Jack carefully placed the piece back down on the board where it was before pulling away the ice and shadows that wrapped round his clothes once it was off the King. Jack watched the shadows fade into the ones on his clothes. He simply watched the crawl over him constantly shifting and moving over him. He had control over a few of the Nightmare Men but only the ones Pitch had given him.

"My Nightmare Prince, you certainly like watching your shadows, don't you?"

"It's...it's just interesting how they act..." Jack rushed his reply looking away from Pitch. "They're just strange."

The Nightmare that had been Jack's guide was now there to watch him for Pitch. They frost spirit had learned his way and could see in the darkness easily. He didn't need a guide but Pitch needed someone to watch his Prince. He needed someone to make sure that Jack's darkness was taking full affect. The Nightmare followed Jack wherever he went making sure to stay near the boy. It hung around in shadows now keeping a watchful eye on the boy but nothing more.

Pitch looked over to Jack and placed his book down on the table remembering the page he'd gotten to. Slowly his hand reached over and held Jack's chin pulling the boy's head to face him. He smirked as the boy tried to fight him. This was what he loved about Jack. Even when he had full hold on the boy he still fought him a little and wouldn't admit how he felt. Pitch didn't understand the attraction that had built in his cold heart.

"Jack come sit with me." Pitch said in such a calm voice that it was more like a suggestion rather than a command.

Jack quietly climbed onto Pitch's chair sitting down on his lap. Pitch smirked as the boy sat on his leg and slowly ran his hands over the boy's sides and waist. _This body is mine, all mine to command. _His thoughts always seemed to be like this these days. He just wanted Jack all his, to have this darkened frost sprite his alone. His hand went into the boy's icy hair and tugged at it pulling his head back to kiss along the boy's neck.

"My Prince, I believe we should come up with a better name for you. Jack Frost it too much of who you used to be. Now you are my Nightmare Prince." Pitch smiled seeing the boy melt into his touch.

"I..I've heard a few names, they...they all sound too, I don't know, they just don't sound right." Jack smiled and looked away a little.

"I've been thinking, combine your new shadows and darkness into your name. I like the idea of Black Frost. Suits you...seeing as your frost is black."

Jack sat there thinking of the name. He muttered it and Pitch gently kissed Jack's neck as if to praise him saying it. Jack couldn't help a soft groan escape his mouth as those hot lips warmed his neck. He could feel a pair of hands wander across his body slowly to his hips. Those warm spots on his body made him melt into Pitch's grip like he'd done so many times before but this time Pitch was going to take what they had a step further.

Those pools of warmth shifted from his sides to one on his back and one on his crotch. He tensed feeling Pitch's hand against his already hard length. He sat there and panted softly tipping his head back a little before he shifted uncomfortably on the other's legs the atmosphere feeling strange to the Frost Spirit

Pitch tightened his hand over Black's back and pulled him close. He slowly began to kiss along Jack's cheeks and to his ear his hot breath teasing the cool skin of the younger spirit.

"Black I promise it will feel good, you'll make me very proud if you go through with it." Pitch's voice was sensuous and tempting to the darkened Frostling. "You'll get a reward, you choose it as well."

Black smiled some and blushed brightly feeling that hot breath against his neck. He couldn't help melting into Pitch's grasp. He grumbled softly feeling one of Pitch's hands move into his hair pulling his head back exposing more of his neck. Those warm lips pressed against his neck some more before Pitch teased Jack's trousers off his legs. Black grumbled and panted softly his hard length standing up and already starting to drip pre-cum. The look on Pitch's face was a mixture of impressed and aroused.

A warm hand trailed up that cold body and under that frost shirt slowly as Pitch began to pull off the cold hoodie. The heated hand began to play with the pink nipples smirking before licking one slowly eliciting a soft moan from the twisted dark boy. He couldn't help moaning out at the heat of that hand against his chest, the hot tongue teasing him, sending pulses of pleasure through his body.

"P...Pitch, wait please. This feels really...really good, b..but how far will y..you g..go?" Jack had never experienced anything sexual beyond the nights Pitch had spent jerking him off and now he was scared to do much more.

"Oh my dear Black. It's going to feel great I promise you...it may hurt at first but I already figured you like a little pain.." Pitch smirked as he leaned up and bit down hard on the pale skin of the smaller spirit.

The rough bite distracted Black from what Pitch was doing and a loud moan escaped him as he felt that hot tongue against his skin. A hand teased and tweaked a small nipple again and Pitch smirked hearing the wonderful sounds coming from the small spirit. His Nightmare Prince was stunning like this. Under him and at his whim just with a simple touch.

"You're going to have such a great time.." He whispered huskily; his voice full of that excitement.

Slowly he worked his hands down to pull off Black's old, torn trousers. He worked them off quickly and the underwear beneath before Black could argue back or fight back. He called for shadows to pin down the boy's hands and smirked at that wonderful sight. The black veins still marked the boy's body in odd placed along his neck and even at his hips. A grey hand pressed heat against the erect white length and caused a loud gasp.

"P..Pitch..s..stop it please!" The Darkend Frostling struggled against the shadows holding him down to the bed and groaned softly at the heat teasing his hard-on. "Please just do what you normally do!"

"Oh my little Nightmare Prince...You don't get to go out tonight if you don't do this..." Pitch smirked a cold and cruel smirk at his words. "..haven't you been waiting a long time to go out? You only haven't because I've had to lock you down in to keep you safe...to allow your weak state to subside."

Jack had been rather obedient with Pitch. The darkness commanding him to listen and behave. His excuse was that jack had been weak when in reality the shadow's grip on him had been weak. Proven by the number of times Pitch had to lock Jack in a dark room when he tried to go out. Pitch's didn't want to reveal his Nightmare Prince till he was perfect and now he was a perfect as e would ever get.

Now becoming Black Frost was strange for Jack. His good memories with the Guardians faded. Vanished from his mind, locked deep away like Kozmotis was inside Pitch Black. The positive fun had changed into something cruel. He found fun in scaring people, making dangerous places even more dangerous. He now loved the thrill of causing someone to slip over; Pitch being his target other than the Nightmares.

Pitch smirked and saw Black Frost's expression change to that of almost upset. Wow it was a sight to behold. Almost as exciting as the face Jack pulled when he came. Black's heart was racing and his head was spinning trying to find another way. In reality he was nervous of what Pitch had planned. He could tell what the Nightmare King wanted and he'd never experienced that before. He was new to it but before Jack could say anything more Pitch had a finger inside him, shifting, stretching, trying to find that treasured sweet spot.

Another finger slipped in dry, Pitch felt it was best to get this par done, he'd been waiting long enough for his chance. He scissored and pumped his fingers hearing a mixture of pain and pleasure escaping his lover's mouth. He loved hearing it even more and wated to be inside. His length almost painfully trying to stretch his trousers.

He pushed deep and found a knot of muscle making Black moan out loudly in sudden pleasure. _There...remember where it is Pitch...we'll show him how good it is and make him beg for more._Pitch's twisted thoughts hadn't changed in all the time it took to turn Jack into Black. They had only become more twisted, more cruel, more insanely lusty towards the little spirit that had been broken so long ago.

"THERE!" Black moaned out happily feeling his prostate hit. "Please hit there again!"

Pitch smiled and slipped off his jacket and trousers. His top faded into shadows along with his boxers. His muscular body was covered in scars and those golden eyes focused on the male beneath him. His eyes were heady with lust and he smirked watching the boy. He leaned over and got a small tube out of the draws beside the bed coating his length with it and taking in the blissful feeling.

"This will hurt a lot more then my fingers...but it will feel great soon." That crooked smirk spread on his face again and he slowly pushed in enjoying the tightness.

"Wait Pitch I...AH~!" Was all Black could manage before feeling Pitch pushing into him.

He groaned out and longed to be able to grab something. He couldn't help tipping his head back as the pained and pleasured moans escaped his throat. Pitch pushed in all the way amazed he could and smiled as he slowly stroked the little spirits length dulling the pain even more.

Once Black had relaxed some Pitch began to move and didn't give Black chance to recover when he pushed down again and tried to find his prostate. The pair became locked in this pain and pleasure movement as Pitch tried to find that pleasure button until a loud moan left Jack on a thrust in. Pitch smirked ad began to repeatedly hit that spot again and again hearing those wonderful moans as he stroked the cold, pale length in his hand.

"Oh~ There! YES! P...Pitch!" Jack released over their chests and his entrance tightened around Pitch making him soon release that heat inside the cold.

The hot that filled him felt like it was going to melt Black. He lay there bound to the bed by shadows and still with Pitch inside him. It had felt amazing to experience that, he'd not realised how good that had really felt until his release. Pitch slowly pulled out and called away the shadows as he got some tissue to clean off Black and himself.

Slowly he pulled himself out to reach the box of tissues and smiled down at the little frostbite beneath. Black was still lost in his pleasure high and just lay there trying to catch his breath.

"Who would have known you were a virgin there Jack?" Pitch smirked obviously knowing and being rough about it. "Now you're all mine...no one can claim you off me.." He kissed Jack's lips deeply slipping his tongue into Black's mouth.

In his tired state Black lay there and felt even more heat. This time in his mouth. He melted, not quite literally, into the kissed and their tongues fought each other before Pitch sat back admiring his tainted Guardian.

"Sleep, it's still daytime. We will wait for nightfall before taking you out." Another smile, this time more honest, came to Pitch's face.

He lay down beside his little twisted spirit and curled close holding him. He kissed Black's neck softly before Black curled into Pitch and closed his eyes slowly drifting off to sleep with Pitch not too far behind.


	5. A Plot Begins

It had been months since Jack had been able to just go out and fly, make snow and blizzards and ice. How he'd missed it all and begged Pitch to let him go. He was finally able to get out, to let himself free to have the fun he loved so much. As soon as Pitch guided him to the exit, with his Nightmare behind them, he was off into the air floating on the winds that used to carry him all over the world.

Everything seemed darker than it had before and the streets seemed to be much quieter than it had been when Jack last was out like this. He made a large snow-storm form over Burgess and watched as thick flurries of snow excitedly fell from the sky showing just how pent up he'd been. Letting out all this snow with his frustration. His altered dark mind of Black made him be more dangerous with his snow. Icing roads, making large piles on houses, covering lakes and ponds with ice a snow. He wanted to let it all out and he truly just went wild.

Pitch watched on silently. He was proud at just how different he had made the ice spirit. The boy would never have been so reckless before but now he was just going for it and not caring for the consequences. When he'd let it all out of his system he went to Pitch floated just in front of him happily.

"Pitch come ride the winds with me! It's been so long since I've had the chance to just go wherever I want, I want to show you the places I love!" He was excited and laughed happily. "I'm sure we can! I bet you could do it easily!"

Pitch watched the boy intrigued before smiling and climbing onto the Nightmare he had given to the ball all that time ago. He made black-sand reigns and nodded to Jack before Jack sent strong winds through them. Black flew ahead and the Nightmare slowly and carefully climbed onto the winds trying to follow Black. Once it slowly got used to it the creature sped up and caught up to Black running beside him with Pitch easily at on top. The pair rode and flew on the wind till the pair reached England and a large beach at an Estuary leading into the sea.

The sea was slightly choppy and in the night sky the moon shone softly onto the dark water. Pitch climbed off the Nightmare and looked out at the large cliffs behind them. He took in the quiet beach and smiled softly to his twisted partner. Jack sat on the beach and made it snow lightly. Ice danced in his hand tainted by the shadows making it black. He happily watched the water roll and sway in the heavy wind.

"Black this place is beautiful." He smiled to him and stood behind him. "But very much alone..." He leaned down and kissed Black's cheek softly. "Now you can go wherever you wish Black. You've proved you'll never leave me, you've proven I can trust you.."

"I...but how did I?" Black looked confused as he stood slowly looking into Pitch's eyes.

"You asked me to join you on the winds, you could have gone on you own and left but you chose to ask me to come with you. So now you may leave the lair whenever you wish, just come back to me if I call for you." Pitch smiled to him almost earnestly as he held Jack gently. "You'll never have to be alone as long as you trust me."

Black smiled to Pitch and hugged him tightly. He buried his face into Pitch's chest smiling as he felt the comfort or warmth. Pitch held the boy gently and slowly looked out at the sea. His mind thought wildly about what the pair would do together. Slowly Pitch let Black go and smiled to him.

"Now I must do my job Jack. I must go home to send out my Nightmares. I will join you on another day out again soon but for now enjoy your freedom and return home when the sun begins to rise." He smiled before kissing Black's lips softly lingering on them happily before slowly breaking the kiss and climbing back onto the Nightmare. "I shall see you back at home." He faded into the shadows and left Black sitting there on the beach.

After Black spent a few minuets on the beach he took to the air and flew to the nearest cluster of houses that were perched on top of the cliff. He smiled happily and landed at the centre where a small clock stood on a post. He perched on the clock and looked round seeing the lights on in some of the houses. He flew to one and looked in the window seeing a young boy sat at his computer playing games.

The boy felt a chill and looked over to the window staring before backing away and crawling backward from the window. He could see Black. He was terrified when he saw the Shadow-Frost spirit outside his window. The boy had been having nightmares about this dark spirit. The fear coming from the boy made Jack feel strong, feel powerful, he'd never felt like this before. Reserves of energy he never knew he had seemed to waken as fear filled the boy more. Black's eyes shone golden and he laughed softly enjoying the feeling of the boy's fear.

"Oh yes...this feels so good! Oh it feels so amazing!" Heavy snow began to fall as his excitement grew. "Oh what a great feeling! NOW I get why he likes this!"

Black flew away from the window and the black snow that fell filled the air with a cold cruel chill. He laughed happily and flew round the island feeling more fear from more children as he travelled to different villages, towns and cities. The power it gave his was immense and he felt like he could live off it forever. The power it gave him was immense and he stopped looking up at the night sky.

Clouds that filled the sky slowly split revealing Jack's new look to Manny. That silent light just watched him a few moments before Black flew off heading back towards Burgess and to where the night was just beginning. Black felt great from the power he had but there was a loneliness he hadn't felt in a long time coursing through him without Pitch there. He returned to the lair and found his Nightmare guide waiting for him.

"Has Pitch gone out again?" Black asked gently petting the Nightmare's nose before she nodded slightly and whinnied softly. "Can you take me to where he is? I have something exciting to tell him."

The pair rushed off together the Nightmare leading Jack to where Pitch was spreading Nightmares letting them run off to the far corners of the dark world. Black arrived watching all the Nightmares do as they were silently ordered. Black smiled to Pitch and stood beside him watching him for a moment.

"I never thought you'd be back so soon. I thought you were more of the wondering type."

Meanwhile, at the North Pole, North was busy preparing for Christmas that was just around the corner. He had been making many ice-sculptures as best he could weak but having a few believers. He hoped that with Christmas so soon he could bring more children round to believing in them. He had one of the Yeti come to talk to him saying something strange was happening. After losing so many believers he began to struggle understanding the Yeti and no longer could use his slay to deliver presents. He had to try and find a way to deliver the presents with plans all over his room. The Yeti garbled and North made out about half of words before hearing about Manny.

North hobbled as best he could to where Manny spoke to him and watched the silhouettes of Jack and Pitch on the floor looking down hearted. North already knew it all, could see what Manny was telling him. He didn't want to be reminded of it all, how they'd let both Sandy and Jack down in the worst ways possible.

"Manny, we all know this. We saw him, a long time ago, he hates us. Does not want to see us ever." North's voice was heavy with sorrow; he barely looked up as he spoke. "He wont want us Manny. You watch everything, you know what goes on better than us."

Manny made a shadow of all the Guardians together, Tooth talking to Baby Teeth, Sandy floating beside North's head, Bunny beside North and Jack behind them perched on his staff. All in their old ways, proud, powerful, and most importantly of all, believed in.

"Manny...that won't...!" Suddenly North's words were cut off by a bright light and when North opened his eyes again he saw a strange man in a suit stood watching him.

"North, you of all the Guardians should trust me most. You have wonder, you believe anything can be done with enough effort. Don't tell me that just because you are knocked down you will give up." It was Manny in a human looking form.

He had white hair slicked back flat across his head, but with a young face of that only in their late twenties, early thirties at most. His suit was white except for a slightly yellow tie; even his shoes were a perfect white. His eyes were a soft golden and he had a calm smile on his face.

"Now North I want you to call Bunnymund and Toothiana here. I have an idea that will help us get our Jack back. The twisted form still has Jack deep down their trying to fight free. Pitch has used his shadows to infect the boy and make his worst feelings dominant." Manny spoke calmly, his voice deep but calming and tender at the same time.

North stood still for a moment stunned before pulling the lever and sending out the signal for the Guardians. They each had some believers, small clusters of children that could see them as blurs or in their imagination. They were the ones that Tooth still had the baby teeth of, that the Guardians got back in time. Tooth could just about fly while Bunny could make small burrows just big enough for him and a small pouch of eggs.

When they saw the signal they came as quickly into the Workshop as quickly as they could before stunned to silence before they even spoke to North asking what was wrong. They were both exhausted by the time they got there and Tooth stood on the ground; a rare thing to see a fairy do.

"Mate...is that? That's..."

"Greetings Bunnymund, it's been a long time. And Toothiana I believer this is our first face to face meeting. It's a pleasure to meet you." He bowed to them. "North I could do with a drink and I think they could too. Why don't we go to one of you quieter rooms and let the few Yeti you have busy themselves." The four of them walked into one of the quieter rooms of the Workshop, another rarity, and a few elves brought through warm drinks of coco and sweet biscuits.

When they sat at the table for seven made of a deep wood with matching chairs Manny let the other two Guardians catch their breath and waited for them to ask their questions. When there was nothing but silence he looked to North nodding.

"Manny has a plan. A way to get Jack back from Pitch. He says that shadows have infected him. Says it's like Pitch that way. If we..." North was cut off by Manny taking over.

"If we can find a way to get those shadows out of him or even weaken their grasp on him then we might stand a chance at getting our Jack back. The spirit I saw, he looked cold, even smirking at me as he gazed at me. I wish I could have done this sooner but I didn't have the strength. Even now to take me some time to be ale to get back." The Guardians were stunned hearing about Jack. "The boy needs help. The shadows inside him are torturous. They will make him twisted and cruel, I fear they already are. He was scaring children and making adults fall and hurt themselves on ice. I did not like what I was watching."

"That...Jack...damn Frostbite!" Bunnymund's voice was filled with anger and frustration.

"Bunnymund, talk like that around him and we will never get him back. Remember it was YOUR words that pushed him over the edge. Pitch has ways of twisting others to do as he wants, you should have KNOWN that! Instead you all blame him, tell him he can't be trusted, that you don't want him. He spent all that time alone, yes that is my fault, I should have thought better but he needed a chance to see how good he was, he thought he wasn't even worth the energy. He helped you with the Teeth and even defended you from that wall of Nightmares Pitch sent after you. Yet you all pushed him away."

All the Guardians sat there in silence listening to the scolding they were getting. It was true, Jack had helped them so much more than he had betrayed them. He helped bring believers for Tooth, defended them with a power he never knew he had, even helped Bunnymund and the other Guardians entertain Sophie while they decorated the Easter Eggs.

"Now that you have all seen what you've done...we can plan a way to get him back. To show him we need him and that he is more important to us than he thinks." Manny paused slightly and sipped at his drink. "I fear Pitch's hold on his in strong. His hair and eye...it's...too much like Pitch, yet he still has his own features of ice, of white in his hair, of his bright blue eye. We have a chance to get to his true heart and show him we care."

"We 'ave to do somethin' to show 'im...just what 'e did for us." Bunnymund rubbed his chin with his little paws and thought. "I..I can scout ahead. Find my way into Pitch lair. I'm small enough that I shouldn't be seen. I'll find just what grasp Pitch has and see what weakness there is."

"Bunny no! It's too dangerous!" Tooth was worried for the little pooka.

"Tooth, is needed! He we need to shwo Jack we are sorry. That we care. I..Ever since Easter I regret how I saw Jack...You must feel same Tooth."

"But North...what if they capture Bunny. We'll lose yet ANOTHER one of us. How will that help?"

"Even if he caught me Tooth, Ah could find a way to talk t' Jack. T' tell 'im the truth! Show 'im 'ow important 'e is. We 'ave more to lose if I don't go."

Tooth resigned her argument at that and sighed heavily. She worried to Jack, for all of them, but didn't want to see more of them hurt. She felt so angry at herself for not being able to help Jack like she said she would, felt betrayed but worst of all she felt like Jack didn't trust her.

"Right Bunnymund. Leave as soon as you can. You know your way round the world better than any of us. Good Luck my old friend." Manny nodded to him and Bunny jumped to the floor making one of his small holes and sped down it as quickly as a bunny could.

"Hold on Frostbite...I'm coming for ya. I'll help ya. I promise t' look afta ya mate." Bunny vowed to himself as he sped down his hole towards the darkness that no light could destroy.


End file.
